High School Sucks
by I Laugh at ur Pain
Summary: well i'm back with another story,but this time half of it is with RoSeFiRe. This is about a group of friends in high school. The drama,romance,oh and don't forget murder! RATED FOR LANGUAGE, AND SOME DIRTY CONTENCE! R&R PLEASE! SR,and BBRae,CB in later ch
1. Jump City High

_CHARACTERS:_

_Kori Anders/ Starfire…15_

_Richard Grayson/ Robin…15_

_Rachel Roth/ Raven…15_

_Garfield Logan/ Beast Boy…15_

_Karen Beecher/ Bee…15_

_Victor Stone/ Cyborg…15_

_Xavier Red/ Red-X…15_

_Kate Moth/ Kitten…15_

_Terra Slade/ Terra…15_

_Carmen Anders/ Blackfire…15_

_Roy Harper/ Speedy…15_

_Allen Aqua/ Aqualad…15_

_Mr. Light/ Dr. Light…35/ Science Teacher_

_Mr. Slade/ Slade…36/ Principle_

_Mrs. Rosh/ Madam Roush…34/ Math Teacher_

_Mr. Ransom/ Johnny Ransom…33/ Gym Teacher_

_Mrs. Ivy/ Poison Ivy…34/ S.S Teacher_

_Mr. Moth/ Killer Moth…36/ Art Teacher_

_Mr. L/ Larry…30/ Writing Teacher_

**HIGH SCHOOL SUCKS**

**BY: I Laugh at ur Pain and 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**

Well it started out like any normal day. Get up, take a shower, get dressed, eat, and then leave for school. But today wasn't a normal day today was a different day, today was the first day at Jump City High School.

This is the story of Kori Anders' life in high school. She has beautiful long red hair and to die for green eyes. She's about 5 feet 3 inches and the first five feet of her is pure angle, but the last three inches of her was pure EVIL!

Kori came from Italy where she used to be the queen of the school. Though she was sort of a bitch, but not a big one. Ok this might be a little confusing, but Kori used to live in Jump City until her dad had to leave for work and her mom said that they would go with him. So Kori's friend Rachel is gonna show her around the school so she won't be a total outsider.

Before Kori moved to Italy, her and Rachel were inseparable. When she did move, they were able to keep in touch by the internet and talking on the phone. When Kori told Rachel she was moving back to Jump City, she was very happy. Rachel told Kori she would show her around the school and she would get to meet her new friends.

So today Kori got up earlier then normally so she could make sure she looked perfect. Kori let my hair down and straightened it so it wouldn't frizz. She wore a short jean skirt with a pair of black boots. To match it, she threw on a black tang top that said Chick and had sparkles on it. Kori put on a light shade of blue eye shadow to match her skirt along with some mascara. Then with one last look at herself, Kori went down stairs, grabbed a piece of toast and went out the door trying to greet the world with a smile.

The deal was that Kori would go to the corner of her street and then Rachel would pick her up. So there Kori was waiting for Rachel in the fog and without a jacket. Then she heard a car coming close and she started to freak like crazy when out of nowhere a car pulled up from behind her.

"Kori get in the car," a female like voice said from inside of the car.

"How do you know my name?" Kori asked, scarred out of her mind.

"Kori it's me Rachel," she said from inside the car.

"Oh sorry, I couldn't see your face. Um who's driving?" Kori asked as she opened the door and got in.

'Oh it's my dad, he was on his way to work and since I was leaving early he gave me a ride," Rachel said.

"Oh, hello Mr. Roth," Kori said with a smile.

"Hello Kori. How was your trip?" Mr. Roth asked as he started to drive off.

"Well it was really nice. I had the whole row to myself so I didn't have to have anybody annoying next to me," Kori said with a smile.

'"hat's great, well bye have a nice day at school," he said as he came to a stop and they got out of the car and he drove off.

"Well Kori, welcome to Jump City High."

R+S+R+S+R+S+R+S+R+S+R+S+R+S+R+S+R+S+R+S+R+S+R+S+R+S+R+S+R+S

WELL THERE IT IS AND THE SECOND CHAPTER SHOULD BE ON THE WAY. PLEASE SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS. Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain

'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe': Hey its me! I Laugh at ur Pain's

marvelous chappie is this with me as editor! Wait for the next chappie by her

and third chappie by me!

_Umm, that was short. Please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	2. Beautiful

"Hey Rachel, who's the pretty lady?" Victor asked as he came up to them.

"This is my friend I told you about. Everybody meet Kori Anders," Rachel said as everybody else in the group walked up.

"Hey," they all said.

"Um who are they?" Kori asked from behind Rachel.

"Oh ya. This is Garfield Logan. He's 15," Rachel said, pointing to Gar and he was waving with a goofy smile.

"He's the class clown; we call him Gar for short," when Rachel finished, Kori shook his hand and then looked at him. He was shorter then Kori and had green hair and green eyes.

"This is Victor Stone. He's a foot ball guy and loves cars. He's 15," she finished and then Kori shook his hand and gave him a once over. He was tall maybe 3 inches taller then herself. He was bald and buff, but not too buff. He looked like a really nice guy.

"This is Karen Beecher, she loves fashion and dancing and other things you like too. You guys will be great friends," Rachel said with a smile.

"Hey girl," Karen said. She was about same height as Kori maybe a little taller, but shorter than Victor. Her hair was up in to buns and they looked like mini afros. (I'm not saying Bee's hair is ugly it just short of looks like it) She had chocolate eyes and a welcoming smile.

"And this is Richard Grayson, the rich guy. He's 15 and is like a brother to me," Rachel said and then Kori looked up to see Richard standing there. He was tall maybe a little taller then Kori. He had jet black hair that was spiked and eyes that Kori couldn't look away. All she saw was his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Um Kori you ok?" Rachel asked.

"What? Oh ya I'm fine just thinking. Do I know you from somewhere?' Kori asked Richard.

"Trust me, if I saw a face like yours, it would be hard to forget," Richard said, causing Kori to blush.

"Um ok this is getting weird, Rachel what type of friends do you have?" Gar asked.

"Sorry about that. So can somebody show me where my locker is?" Kori asked.

"It's next to me," Richard said.

"Great," Kori said and then started to walk off.

"Ok she's weird," Gar said once she was gone.

"And you have green hair, your point is?" Rachel said as she left.

"What's wrong with my green hair?" Gar asked as they started to walk off.

"Everything you little grass stain," Victor said.

"At least I have hair! Bald Boy!" Garfield said and then ran off with Vic following.

**With Richard and Kori:**

"So Richard what is Jump City High like?" Kori asked as they were walking down the hall.

"From a guy or girls point of view?" Richard asked, stopping at his locker.

"Um both?" Kori asked, opening her locker as well.

"Well most of the girls are pretty hot and it's really easy to get them if you're good looking. They can also be really annoying, like Kate Moth and Terra Slade. Try to stay away from them," Richard warned her.

"Ok now from a girls point of view," Kori asked, looking through her many books.

"The guys are hot and they want them," Richard said before he closed his locker.

"_That's for sure,"_ Kori thought to herself before she closed her lockers as well. .

"Hey Richard, who's the tag along?" Roy asked as he came up from behind him.

"Hey Roy, this is Kori Anders. She's Rachel's friend from Italy," Richard told him.

"Hello beautiful, where have you been all my life?" Roy asked before he kissed her hand.

"Oh so sweet, but not interested. Go find somebody else," Kori said as she walked off.

"She's gonna be hard to get," Richard said as he watched Kori leave.

"I love a good challenge as long as I win," Roy said before he left to go find Kori.

**At Lunch:**

"So Kori how has your first day at school been?" Gar asked at the lunch table.

"Fine except Roy Harper was following me around all day. Though luckily for me I don't have gym with him because those shorts they gave me barley cover my ass. Like when I'm running I can see guys staring at my butt. It is so annoying, and if he was there and saw me like that, ugh he is so annoying," Kori said.

"Yep that's Roy for you. Always tries to get the new girl," Karen said.

"Oh ya and some guy came up to me in the hallway and tried to touch my butt while I was walking out of gym," Kori said after taking a sip of her coke.

"What'd you do?" Rachel asked.

"I slapped him," Kori said.

"What'd he look like?" Richard asked. He looked like he wanted to punch something or someone.

"Um black hair and almost red eyes. Nice body, tall maybe same height as you. Why do you know him?" Kori answered.

"That would be Xavier Red; he's another person you want to stay away from. He only wants one thing. We used to be friends until he kissed my girlfriend. Ever since then he's been trying to get what I have," Richard said.

"I'm not yours!" Kori snapped.

"I know! I never said you were, I'm not like that. Knowing that idiot he probably thinks we have something," Richard quickly said.

"Ok he's on my stay away list," Kori said as she put a little check mark on a piece of paper and then the bell rang.

"Hey Kori I have art class with you," Rachel said as she stood up.

"Oh good because Red has art also," Kori responded as she took her seat and noticed him.

"Great lets just hope you don't get paired with him," Rachel said.

"No talking in my class!! Roth move so Red can sit next to Anders. Then there will be no talking!" Mr. Moth said as Xavier stood up and came closer to them.

"Goth you're in my seat," Xavier said coldly.

"The last name is Roth," Rachel said.

"Witch," Xavier said as a simple reply.

"Traitor," Rachel snapped and then took her seat next to Roy.

"So we meet again. I didn't get your first name," Xavier said as he sat down.

"Kori Anders. Pleasure to meet you," Kori said with one of her fake smiles. Rachel knew Kori was toying with him she just didn't really like it. Cuz he thinks she means it and that could be bad news for Kori.

'Right my name is Xavier Red; friends call me Red-X or X.'

"That's hot," Kori said, now completely toying with him. (Paris Hilton much)

"You're hot," Xavier said, eyeing her.

"I know, now I would like to make you not flunk Art Class. So why don't you stop staring at me and start painting," Kori suggested.

"I don't really care about my grades," he told her.

"Well that's too bad because I don't want somebody that's stupid," Kori told him.

"Right, I'll get to work," X said and then picked up the paint and started painting something green, red and tan. It was Kori's face and hair when he was done with it, and it was had a beautiful color pink in the back round. (Ok X is a very good painter and he put pink in the back round because it matched Kori's personality)

"Do you like it?" Xavier asked once he was done.

"Its beautiful," Kori said as she stared at it.

"Not as beautiful as you," Xavier said as he moved forward and kissed her!

WELL THERE IS CHAPTER TWO. NEXT CHAPTER IS BY

'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'. PLEASE SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS!

Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain

Authors Note: Expect a chappie from me soon ('rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'). Till next time!


	3. Jealousy

**Hi it's me 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe' with chapter 3! Just read!**

**Chapter 3: Jealousy**

Kori was surprised by his act. She immediately roughly pushed him away which sent him colliding with some stands. Kori looked at up furiously.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Kori yelled.

Xavier rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry I just had this feeling..."

"WHAT!" Kori yelled.

"I had this feeling that you felt the same about me...," Xavier managed to stutter out.

"Well if you do that again, you won't be feeling next time!" said Kori as she walked off.

"I said I was sorry!" Xavier yelled.

"I know and I am ignoring you!" Kori snapped.

"Just give me a chance, please," Xavier begged her.

"Fine, but only because you painted such a beautiful picture of me," Kori said as she walked off and X ran to catch up to her.

"So does this mean we're dating?" he asked.

"Maybe, but only holding hands and hugs to start with," Kori said with a smile. Rachel saw all of this and didn't know if Kori was toying with him or telling to truth.

**Later That Day:**

"Why are you in such a happy mood?" Richard asked Xavier as he passed by with a smile.

"She's the most beautiful girl in the world, and she's one of your friends," he replied with a smirk.

"Don't touch her!" Richard ordered.

"She said I could hold her hand and maybe hug," Xavier said.

"That doesn't sound like something Rachel would say," Richard said to himself but X over heard.

"You think I'm talking about her? No I mean the red head, Kori Anders," Xavier said, finally controlling his laughter.

"What?" Richard asked.

"You heard me, she likes me," Xavier said with a smirk.

"No way. You're lying!" Richard said.

"What is somebody jealous?" Just then Kori came up for behind X.

"Hey Xavier."

"Hey babe."

"Kori can I talk to you... in private," Richard said as he grabbed her arm and pinned her over to the wall.

"Richard, what's your problem," Kori asked as she struggled against his arms.

"I told you to stay away from him!" Richard told her.

"I'm giving him a chance! What harm does it do to you? It's not like I'm jumping in bed with him!" Kori snapped.

"I know but just be careful around him," Richard said, softening up a bit.

"I can take care of myself and I don't need anyone telling me who to stay away from!" Kori told him.

"Just stay away from him...," Richard told her again.

"Maybe I need to stay away from you!" Kori said.

"What?!" he asked.

"I don't even know you that well and you're already telling me to stay away from somebody," Kori told him.

"But I'm trying to...," Richard started.

"Richard don't try to tell me what to do. Just stay away from me," Kori said before she walked off. Richard just stood there dumbstruck. No one ever did that to him. No one...This girl really must like X if she talks to other people like that.

"I can't let her be another victim..."

**Few Weeks Later:**

Few weeks have gone by and the new couple started to grow closer together much to Richard's disgust. They hugged a lot more and maybe an occasional kiss on the cheek. Kori walked over to Xavier who was talking to some football players. She sighed dreamily. He really is a hunk.

"Hey hun." Xavier looked past the group and smiled at her.

"Guys I'll see you later at practice," Xavier said and then he turned his attention to Kori.

"Hey babe. You have a ride?" Xavier asked her.

"No I am waiting with Rachel for her dad," she told him.

"Do you want to come with me?" he asked.

"Really?"

"Sure anything for my girlfriend. Um well if you aren't busy on Sunday night...," Xavier said, rubbing his neck and stumbling over his words.

Kori just giggled, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe...I mean YES! Yes! So are you?" Xavier asked.

Kori flashed her million dollar smile, "Yeah. So about 8?"

"Yeah..." Xavier said and Kori then started to move closer to him and going on her tip toes. She closed her eyes and lip locked with him. He seemed astonished at first but then sunk into it. Little did they know that a certain black haired, blue eyed teen was watching their every move. He stormed in and pulled them apart.

"KORI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Richard yelled.

"What do you think bird boy? Kori and I were enjoying our kiss when you just happen to yell at us!" exclaimed Xavier, his red eyes redder than usual.

"Wh..a..t..you...Kori...real...kiss…," Richard stuttered.

"Why do you care? And why did you yell at me!" Kori asked, she had her hand around Xavier's shoulder.

Richard looked up and stared at her pools of emeralds.

"Because Kori...I love you..."

OK! FOLKS THAT'S IT! HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER! CAN'T WAIT TILL NEXT

CHAPTER! TILL NEXT TIME!

'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? ISN'T SHE AN AWSOME WRITER. YES SHE IS. WELL CHAPTER 4 WILL BE BY ME AND THE FIFTH CHAPTER IS BY ME AND HER. SO PLEASE SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS!! Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain

_Bum, bum, bum!! Well there were little corrections made which made me very happy! Please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	4. Fine

"What?!" Kori asked.

"I love you. I always have and always will," Richard said before he was pounded to the ground by Xavier.

"How could you? I have somebody I love and then you try to take her away!" Xavier yelled before he punched him in the nose.

"Well isn't that what you did to me?!" Richard said before he rolled over so he was on top and then he punched him in the face and drew blood. All this time Kori was just standing there not moving. She was still in shock that Richard loved her.

"Kori help!" Richard gasped as his face started to turn blue because of Xavier.

"Oh my gosh! Xavier get off him!" Kori yelled as she grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Get off me!" Xavier yelled and grabbed her by the arm and threw her off him and into the ground. When she hit she yelped out in pain.

"Kori!" Richard yelled before he punched X in the face and broke his nose making him get off Richard. When he was free from Xavier, Richard ran over to Kori and helped her up. Her arm was broken and she had a bloody lip.

"Xavier Red! WE ARE THROUGH! I'm sorry I ever gave you a chance," Kori said as tears ran down her face and fell to the ground.

"Whatever! Forget you!" Xavier yelled and then Kori kicked dirt in his face. Well they were walking Kori almost fell to the ground, but Richard caught her just in time.

"You ok?" Richard asked as he held her close to his chest.

"Ya, I think I twisted my ankle back there," Kori said before Richard picked her up bridle style and started to walk towards the office so the nurse could see them.

"Richard put me down! I'm fine," Kori said before she started laughing.

"No! you can't walk with a twisted ankle," Richard said as they reached the school building and everybody was staring at them.

"I though she was with Red," a random girl from the hall whispered to her friend.

"What's with her arm?" Roy asked as he ran up to Richard and Kori.

"Xavier threw her, fight. He's by the football field," Richard said and then continued walking.

"Come on lets go!" Roy yelled to his friends as they ran off to the football field to beat up Xavier.

"Don't hurt him too badly!" Kori cried out before they were out the door. When they were at the office the nurse almost fainted because of how bad they looked. She called the paramedics and then called their parents.

"Oh my gosh! Kori are you alright?" Maria asked. Maria is Kori's mother and her dad wasn't there because her parents broke apart a year before they moved back to Jump City.

"Yes mother I'm fine. I only have a broken arm," Kori said with a smile.

"Only a broken arm? Over the phone the nurse said you might die," Maria said.

"Mom the nurse hates blood. If she sees it she thinks it's really bad," Kori said before she started laughing.

"Mom is Richard ok?" Kori asked.

"Why don't you go find out?" Maria said before she pointed to his room. Kori got up and walked to his room.

"Richard you ok?" Kori asked as she slowly opened the door because of her broken arm. When she walked in she saw Bruce sitting in one of the chairs talking to Richard. They stopped once she walked into view.

"Hi Mr. Wayne," Kori said, trying her best to smile and wave to him.

"Hello Kori. I'll leave you two alone," Bruce said before he stood up and left.

"So what were you two talking about?" Kori asked as she sat down at the end of his bed.

"Guy stuff," Richard said as he looked up into her eyes.

"So you were talking about me?" Kori said with one of her million dollar smiles.

"How'd you know?" Richard said with a smile before they both started to laugh.

"I have my ways. Thanks Richard for saving me from Xavier. If I stayed with him I don't know what would have happened to me," Kori said.

"No problem," Richard said before Kori pulled him into a kiss. At first Richard was shocked but then he pulled her in closer. After what seemed like forever they pulled away for air.

"So this means you feel the same way about me?" Richard asked once he could breathe again.

"Does this answer your question?" Kori asked before she kissed him again.

"I don't know maybe one more..," Richard said, smirking.

"Richard!" Kori exclaimed.

"Ok. Yes that answers my questions," Richard said and then they looked to each other and were lost in their eyes.

"You two done making out?" Rachel asked as she came out from the shadows.

"Umm you saw that?" Richard asked, turning red.

"Every kiss. How are you?" Rachel asked them.

"I think we're gonna be just fine," Kori said before she pulled Richard into another kiss and Rachel left, rolling her eyes.

WELL THEIRS CHAPTER 4 NEXT UP IS CHAPTER 5! PLEASE SEND IN REVIEWS AND THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY THAT DID SEND IN THEIR REVIEWS. Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain

Authors Note: It's Rosefire here!

(I am going to call my self Rosefire because my name is just too long!)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Wait for the next chapter soon!

_Well, Kori is just going from one kiss to another! Please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	5. Watching

_Hey it's me Rosefire! Thanx guys for the reviews! You guys rock! Sorry _

_Pain can't be here so I am doing the chapter by myself..._

**Chapter 5: The Beginning of Revenge**

It has been weeks since Richard and Kori were officially a couple. Everyone was happy for them especially Rachel. She just somehow knew that they would love each other.

"Hey Kor, you comin' over today right?" asked Richard as he slipped his muscular arms around her petite waist.

"What do you think handsome?" Kori replied as she leaned back into him.

"Well I think we should go to class. Don't want to be late."

"Sure." They walked hand in hand to class. What they didn't know was two people shaking hands agreeing on making their lives horrible.

**Lunch:**

"Hey Gar, Rae, Vic, Karen, how are you guys?" Kori asked as she sat on the table in the cafeteria.

"Hey dudette!" Gar said, smiling.

"Hi," Rachel said dully.

"Hey lil' lady!" Vic said.

"Hey girlfriend!" Karen said. Kori chuckled at all her friends' responses. They sure are all different, but awesome. Richard came a while later and sat by Kori.

"I am so glad that you guys are a couple," Rachel said, smiling at the two.

"Umm Rae? Isn't this like the 200th time you told us that?" Kori asked, holding out a clipboard with a tally chart.

"You actually take count of how many times I say that?" Rachel asked.

"Uh yeah. You've said it enough times so I decided to start keep track," Kori said, smirking.

"Just shut up!" That's how the conversation went on for the rest of the lunch period. Little did they know that two very jealous people were watching...

That's it folks! PLEASE REVIEW! Bye!

WELL THERE IS THE AWSOME CHAPPIE BY ROSEFIRE! KIND OF SHORT BUT GOOD. THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY THAT SENT IN THEIR REVIEWS AND FOR PEOPLE THAT DIDN'T… SEND IN REVIEWS!!! THAT WILL BE ALL.

Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain


	6. Carmen

HEY IT'S I LAUGH AT UR PAIN AND HERE'S MY CHAPTER! ENJOY!

The next day started like any other day. Everybody was tired because they had to wake up early and Gar never got any breakfast. But that's just the thing… the day **started** like any other day, that doesn't mean it was going to stay that way.

Kori was walking to her second period class which was math with Richard. Mrs. Rosh was talking about something that had to do with math and nobody was paying attention. Until there was a knock on the door and then everybody turned to the door.

"You're late," Mrs. Rosh said after she opened the door.

"I made it didn't I?" a girl said rudely from the door.

"_That voice is so familiar. Where have I heard that voice?" _Kori thought to herself and then the girl walked into the class.

"Hello sister dear. Long time no see," Carmen said as she sat down next to her.

"Carmen! What are you doing here? I thought you were still in prison!" Kori said as she stood up and everybody started in shock at Carmen.

"They let me out earlier for being a good girl," she said with a smirk.

"Never knew you could be good," Kori mumbled.

"Well who's this hottie?" Carmen asked, pointing to Richard and then winking at him.

"That would be my boyfriend, and keep your slutie hands off him!" Kori said with a death glare.

"I'm not a slut!" Carmen yelled before slapping Kori.

"YOU BITCH!" Kori yelled before she jumped on her and they fell to the floor pulling each others hair.

"CAT FIGHT!" some boy yelled from the back of the classroom.

"Kori! What are you doing?!" Richard yelled as he grabbed her and pulled her away from Carmen. Then Carmen got up and started to run at Kori, but Richard pushed her back and she fell to the ground.

"TO THE OFFICE!" the teacher yelled and pointed to door. On the way over there Richard started talking to Kori.

"Kori why did you attack her?" Richard asked her.

"Because I hate her and she was trying to get to you," Kori told him, dusting off the front of her shirt.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Richard asked.

"I used to be happy! I used to have a wonderful boyfriend until she came and I found him in her bed! She's a slut and can't stand it when I'm happy!" Kori yelled.

"She's not going to take me away from you. I love you Kori," Richard said before he kissed her.

"I love you too Richard," Kori said after they pulled away from each other.

"Um I'm still here you know," Carmen said.

"Oh, so you are," Kori said as she walked by Carmen holding Richard's hand smiling. Just then the bell rang and they forgot about going to the principle, instead Kori went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"You hate them too?" Kitten asked as she came up from behind her with Xavier.

"How could you tell?" Carmen said sarcastically.

"Perfect. Were on a mission to make her life so horrible until she cries her own blood. You want to help?" Xavier asked.

"I'd love to."

WHAT DO YOU THINK? CHAPTER 6 IS DONE AND CHAPTER 7 IS GOING TO BE DONE BY ROSEFIRE. THANXS TO EVERYBODY THAT SENT IN THEIR REVIEWS. Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain

Rosefire here! PLEASE REVIEW NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!

_These chapters are way too short!!! Anywho! Please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	7. I'm Going to Kill Him

The next day came and went into lunch.

"Time to up part 1 into action," Kitten said from the shadows and then Xavier walked out.

"So you started a fight? Wish I was there to see that!" Gar said after Kori told them what happened yesterday.

"Hey Kori," Xavier said as he sat down at their table.

"What do you want?" Richard asked as he sat down between Xavier and Kori.

"Just wanted to see how my favorite cutie was," he said with a smirk.

"I'm not yours," Kori said as she looked him in the eyes.

"You had your chance and now it gone. I love Richard not you Xavier Red. Now please leave so we can finish lunch with out throwing up," Kori harshly added.

"You don't get off that easily," Xavier said as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the cafeteria.

**With Xavier and Kori:**

"Let go of me!" Kori yelled as Xavier dragged her through the halls.

"Why so you can run off and be saved by your wonderful boyfriend?" X asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Well too bad! Your with me and your gonna like it!" he yelled at Kori.

"And what makes you think I just won't leave you like last time?" she asked him.

"Because this time I have something Richard wanted and I'm holding the trigger," Xavier said as he pulled out a gun and pointed to her head right before the rest of the group came running in.

"X! What do you want with her?" Richard asked as he came to a stop.

"We all know what I want! And I'm going to get it. I will pull this trigger and blow her pretty little face off! Don't test me Grayson!" Xavier yelled, Kori whimpering his in arms.

"Just what do you want?" Rachel asked as she stared into Kori's pleading eyes.

"The girl stays with me. If you try to follow I will know and then you'll be following a trail of blood. Good bye," Xavier said before he jumped out the window and ran off with Kori.

"KORI!" Rachel screamed out of the window.

"She's gone," Richard said as a tear fell to the floor.

"Richard well get her back," Victor told him.

"I'm going to kill him!" Richard yelled before he jumped out the window and ran to his car. Then he drove off to the mansion. When he got there he ran into Bruce's secret room and looked as the walls.

The walls had guns, swords, and many other wepons along the sides of the walls. Richard grabbed two swords and a dagger. Then he grabbed a pistol and ran out.

"Richard what are you doing with those?" Bruce asked as he came in the door and saw Richard running down the stairs.

"First he hurt her and now he takes her! I'm going to kill him and you're not going to get in my way," Richard said as he came to the door.

"Now Richard you can't just go around killing people!" Bruce yelled at him.

"I don't care! I love her and he's probably going to rape her or something else! I'm not going to let that happen to Kori," Richard said before he punched Bruce and knocked him out.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this," Richard said and then left in a hurry.

Richard had been running around town trying to find a clue as to where Xavier might be. After about three hours of searching Richard found the ring he gave to Kori. It was a purple diamond shaped like a star. Then it started to rain and you could hardly see Richard.

He was wearing a black t-shirt along with a pair of black pants and all black high top converses. His hair was how it normally was, black and spiked up.

"I'm coming Kori, I'll find you," Richard said before he took off once again.

**With Kori and Xavier**

"Now that we're alone we can get started," Xavier said with an evil smile. Then Kori screamed.

WELL CHAPTER 7 IS DONE AND CHAPTER 8 IS ON THE WAY. THANXS TO EVERYBODY THAT SENT IN THEIR REVIEWS. Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain

_Another short chapter… that sucks! Please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	8. Good Bye

It's been a week that Richard's been searching for Kori. It's been a week of torture for Kori. Over the past week Kori's been burned, cut, and almost rapped. She's been chained to the wall and had noting but bread to eat. Her hair was a mess and she smelled of blood.

"Ready for today's fun?" Xavier said as he came in with burning knife. It had been in the fire all night and X just now took it out. Kori knew this was going to hurt. Kori's hands and feet were chained to the wall and she was wearing rags that showed too much of her skin and the rags were covered in her blood.

"Scream for me," Xavier said before he pressed the burning metal to her leg and she started to cry. Kori couldn't scream because her mouth was covered with duck tape.

"I told you to scream for me!" Xavier yelled as he pressed it against her cheek and she let out a muffled scream.

"That's a good girl, now eat up I'll be back in five minutes," Xavier said before he ripped off her tape and threw her a piece of bread.

"How am I supposed to eat this?" Kori asked.

"I don't know, bend down and bit it or something, Xavier said before he left. Kori bent down and bit off a piece of it then chewed it and kept doing that until it was gone. Then before Xavier came back Kori let out a scream,

"RICHARD!!!"

"I told you not to scream! Now you're gonna get it!" Xavier said as he pulled out another hot knife and dug it into her leg. Kori screamed again and then Xavier hit her on the head and knocked her out leaving, her body hanging there.

**Across the Town with Richard:**

He was walking along the sidewalk when he heard a scream. He knew that scream anywhere, it was Kori. Richard went into a run as he followed the scream, a few minutes later there was another scream and then everything went quiet.

Richard ran through the city and came to a cave that was dark. When he walked in he saw a square room with nothing in it, but two door ways. We walked into the one to his left and found a laptop, bed, chair, and another door way. Richard went into the other door way and saw Kori chained to a wall and Xavier with knife.

Kori looked up and saw him and then widened her eyes just before X pressed the knife to her arm and she let out a muffled scream tears started to fall down her face. It was then Richard got a good look of her.

She had burning marks all over her body. There were deep gashes in her legs and arms. She had cuts on her face and you could see almost all of her body. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were blood shot.

"Come on I want to hear you scream," Xavier said and then ripped off her tape.

"RICHARD!" Kori yelled out and then X turned around to face Richard's gun.

"Well, well, well. Glad you finally found us," Xavier said as he stood up.

"But you're just a little too late, she hasn't had water for over a week and with all the pain she's engorged she won't make it for another 5 minutes," and right after Xavier said that Kori's body went limp in the chains.

"Unchain her or I'll kill you!" Richard threatened.

"If you kill me who will unchain her?" Xavier asked.

'Just do it!" Richard yelled.

"Alright, let me just get the key," Xavier said before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun also.

"Now that we're even, let's get to work. She has about 3 minutes to live and you don't have the key. What are you going to do?" Xavier asked with a smile.

"Well if you don't mind...?" Richard said and then took out a sword.

"It would be my pleasure," Xavier said as he also took out a sword. With that, the fight commenced. Richard lunged forward at Xavier, but Xavier blocked.

"Come on is that the best you got?' Xavier said in a mocking voice.

'I'm just getting started!' Richard said before he took out another sword and spun them around in his fingers. Xavier ran at Richard and tried to cut his arm, but Richard blocked.

"Just thought I should warn you that I've had 6 years of martial arts and training with swords," Richard said with a smirk.

"Then I should warn you that i had three years! Wait, that didn't come out right!" Xavier said.

"Um Richard could you hurry?" Kori asked, gasping for air.

"Oh right. Xavier Red you're going down!" Richard said and cut Xavier on the leg.

"Hey that hurt!" Xavier said, holding his leg where he got cut.

"Isn't that the point? I'm trying to kill you because you almost killed Kori," Richard told him.

"Oh ya, now where were we?" Xavier asked. Then were going back and forth attacking each other, until they heard Kori cry out for air and then it was quiet.

"Kori?" Richard asked as he sat beside her.

"She's gone bird boy," Xavier said smugly.

"Where did you get that from?" Richard asked after he got what Xavier called him.

"Um, I saw it on a cartoon," well Xavier was saying that Richard grabbed a gun from behind him and pulled it out.

"Goodbye Xavier," Richard said before he pulled the trigger and Xavier fell to the floor dead.

THAT WAS A GREAT CHAPTER BY PAIN! DON'T YOU GUYS THINK SO? IF YOU DO, REVIEW! That is all...

THANXS TO EVERYBODY THAT SENT IN THEIR REVIEWS.

Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain


	9. Into the Rain

THANXS TO EVERYBODY THAT SENT IN THEIR REVIEWS!

Once Richard saw Xavier hit the floor he ran over to him and searched for the key. He found it in his back pocket and then took it out. He unchained Kori from the wall and put her over his left shoulder and then ran to the hospital.

After about a half an hour of running it started to ran and the blood from Kori's rags started to wash off and leave a trail. Richard was running along the side walk and a car drove by, but came to a stop.

"Are you ok?" a man from the passenger seat asked.

"I need to get her to the hospital, and fast!" Richard said as he got into the back of the car and then drove off.

**At the Hospital:**

"Somebody help!" Richard yelled as he ran into the hospital and doctors ran over to him. They tried to take Kori from Richard.

"No she stays with me!" Richard yelled.

"Sir you can't stay with her," a nurse told him. Then Richard pulled out one of his guns.

"I stay with her!" Richard yelled again.

"Yes sir!" the nurse said as she took him to her room. When Richard walked in he looked at Kori. She had a breathing mask on, her cuts and burns were covered up, she had on the same rags. Her hair was a mess and face had dirt on it. Her eyes were closed and her breathing slow.

"Is she gonna make it?" Richard asked from the door way and everybody turned to look at him.

"We're not sure," a nurse said.

"I have to go make some calls," Richard said before he went outside of Kori's room and looked into the window. She was sleeping, but he could still tell she felt pain. Richard pulled out his cell and called Rachel.

"Hey Rachel," Richard said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Richard! Where have you been?" Rachel asked. Karen, Gar, Vic, Roy, Allen, and even Kate, Terra, and Carmen were behind Rachel trying to listen to what Richard were saying. They were at a lunch table and it was cloudy outside.

"I've been looking for Kori, and I found her. I'm at the hospital with her, come fast," Richard said before he hung up the phone and looked through the window to the outside world. Once again it was starting to rain.

"Come on!" Rachel said before she stood up and started running to the hospital with everybody following her. When they got to the hospital they were wet, cold, and tired, but they didn't care.

"Richard! What's going on?" Garfield asked as he ran up to Richard. Richard was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. There was a small puddle under his hands on the floor from his tears.

"Richard are you ok?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to him.

"It's my fault. She might have had a better chance if I was faster," Richard mumbled to himself.

"Richard what are you talking about?" Karen asked.

"She's in there dying because of me!" Richard yelled and looked up into their faces and they looked into his. His eyes were red, he had dirt on his face, and some blood on his clothes.

"Richard what happened to Xavier," Kate asked, looking into his eyes.

"I killed him," Richard said with hate in his eyes and then everybody backed away from him.

"Richard how could you?" Terra asked with a look of horror on her face.

"Easy. I looked into his eyes, pulled the trigger, and watched him hit the floor," Richard said with a smile, and then Kate slapped him.

"I loved him! And you killed him!" Kate yelled into his face before she started to cry.

"He was about to kill Kori and I love her!" Richard said as he stood up.

"I can kill you too so you can join him!" Richard added before he pulled out a gun and Kate screamed. Just then Richard felt somebody hit his head and he fell to the floor.

"Quick somebody grab the gun!" Karen yelled before Roy grabbed the gun and threw it to the other side of the room. After a few minutes Richard opened his eyes and jumped to his feet.

"Who hit me?" Richard asked with anger in his eyes.

"Richard you need to calm down," Allen said and put out his hands as a sign of peace.

"I said who hit me?!" Richard yelled.

"Roy did!" Terra said real fast and then Richard knocked Roy to the floor and started punching him.

"Why did you hit me!?" Richard said between punches.

"Because you were pointing a gun at her!" Roy said and then Richard stopped and backed into a wall. Roy got up holding his nose taking deep breathes.

"Roy I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me," Richard said as he stood up and then ran out the door and into the rain.

"Where do you think he's gonna go?" Karen said once he was gone.

"I don't know, but it will be far away from here," Rachel said as she walked to the door and looked up into the sky.

WELL THERE'S CHAPTER 9 AND THERE IS STILL MORE TO COME. PLEASE SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS AND THNXS TO EVERYBODY THAT DID SEND IN REVIEWS. Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain


	10. Going To Find Him

Richard was running and running through the rain. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't much care where he was going. He just wanted to get away from the hospital. If seamed like he had been running all day, but was really only an hour.

Soon he came to abandoned wear house on the pier and decided to stay there for the night. He found some cloth that he covered himself in to keep from getting cold. Richard slept in a 3 foot tall and long box for the night. He soon fell asleep thinking about Kori.

**At the hospital**

"Ok it's been an hour! I can't just stay here and let my best friend run off in the middle of a storm. I'm going out to find him," Roy said as he stood up.

"Roy wait. Richard is strong and can take care of himself. He just needs some time alone," Rachel said.

"Alright, but if he's not back by tomorrow I'm going after him," Roy said, crossing his arms and sitting down. Just then a nurse came into the waiting room.

"She's starting to wake," the nurse said and then showed them the way to Kori's room. When they got to her room they all stood around her bed waiting for her to wake up. Kori slowly opened her eyes to a dim room and looked around her. She saw her friends and some people that weren't her friends, she even saw Carmen.

"Where's Richard?" Kori asked Rachel who was to her right.

"We don't know, are you ok?" Rachel said with tearing eyes.

"Yea I'm fine and what do you mean you don't know?" Kori asked, sitting up in her bed.

"He ran off after he got in a fight with Roy," Karen said who was to her left.

"Why did you get into a fight?" Kori asked Roy.

"Because he pointed a gun to Kate," Roy told her.

"Why did her point a gun at Kate?" Kori then asked her.

"Will you stop asking questions?!" Gar yelled.

"Sorry, so Richard is gone?" Kori asked.

"Yes, Richard is gone," Victor said.

"Then you should try to find him!" Kori said.

"That's what I said! But Rachel said he could take care of himself," Roy said in a mocking voice and then Rachel hit him on the arm.

"What was that for?" Roy asked, rubbing his arm.

"What happened to Xavier?" Kori asked, finally remembering everything that happened to her over the week.

"Richard killed him to save you," Kate said finally speaking from the chair she was sitting in. She looked as if she had been crying for hours because her face was stained with tear trails.

"What?! Richard would never kill anyone!" Kori yelled and then nurses came rushing in to calm her.

"But he did, he looked into my eyes and said he killed him," Kate said and then walked out the door.

**Later that night:**

"_Richard wouldn't kill somebody for me, would he?"_ Kori thought to herself. It was 11 and everybody was in bed. Her friends had gone home and promised to come back to see her in the morning, but little did they know Kori wouldn't be there the next morning.

CHAPTER 10 IS DONE AND CHAPTER 11 IS ON THE WAY. PLEASE REVIEW! Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain


	11. Thunder

It was about 12 o'clock when Kori got out of her bed and went to the window. Slowly she opened it and climbed out the window using her blankets as a rope. She could easily run because all she had was cuts and burns. Kori took off into the dark night in hope of finding her love.

After an hour of walking around searching for Richard the clouds vanished and Kori could see the full moon.

"Richard where are you?" Kori asked herself.

"Who's Richard?" a strange voice asked from behind her. Kori quickly turned around with a look of fear in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Kori asked the man that hid in the shadows.

"Revenge," the man said before he came out of the shadows. Kori screamed at who she saw, it was Xavier with a bullet in his head. Blood was still coming out of the hole and it trailed down his face and onto his chest. Xavier reached out for her and Kori screamed and then started running, still screaming.

"RICHARD!!" Kori screamed at the top of her lungs still running and then once again it started to rain and Kori fell to the ground. Xavier was still flowing her and he was about to grab her when out of the sky Richard came down and landed right where Xavier was.

"Kori! Are you ok?" Richard asked as he leaned down next to her.

"He's back," Kori said and then started crying into Richard's shoulder.

"Kori I killed him, he's dead," Richard said and then picked her up bridle style and walked back to his box, house thing. When he got there he gave Kori the blankets he used and put them on Kori. Then he placed her into the box and sat next to her, but he stayed up all night making sure nothing happened to her.

Around what looked like 5 in the morning Kori started screaming.

"Kori wake up," Richard said as he shook her lightly and then she opened her eyes and hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever leave me," Kori said in almost a whisper.

"I wouldn't dare dream of leaving you," Richard said before he pulled Kori into a soft, but passionate kiss.

"Come on we should get you back," Richard said as he picked Kori up and started walking to the hospital.

**At the hospital around 9:**

"Alright Kori, I'm here to give you…," the nurse stopped talking and ran out of the room.

"She's gone! Kori is gone!" the nurse yelled to one of the doctors. They all ran to her room and looked out the window at the rope.

"She's gone," the doctor said. The nurses called Karen, Victor, Rachel and Garfield and told them that Kori was gone. They all rushed to the hospital and sat in the waiting room hoping that soon Kori would walk in the doors with a smile.

It was then that Gar looked over at Rachel and saw what she was wearing. She had on black short shorts and a purple tang top with a pair of black flip flops. Her hair was up in a lose pony tail.

"What are you looking at?" Rachel snapped at Gar seeing as he was looking at her.

"I've never seen you in anything but jeans and long sleeve shirt. You look hot," Gar said as he started to drool, quickly, Rachel turned away from him trying to hide her blush. After a few hours of waiting Rachel's cell started to ring.

"Hello," Rachel said.

"You sound tired," Richard said from the other end of the line.

"Richard?! Where have you been? Did Kori find you?" Rachel asked and woke everybody in process.

"I've been in a box by the pier, and yes I have Kori," Richard said.

"Where are you?" Rachel asked.

"Meet me at my house in 30 minutes and tell Vic, Gar, and Karen Kori's fine," he told her.

"Alright, how did you know they were behind me?" Rachel asked him.

"I have my ways," Richard said before he hung up the phone and laid Kori on the bed.

"Richard we have some talking to do!" Bruce said as he walked into the room, but stopped talking once he saw Kori sleeping.

"I know you're mad at me," Richard said.

"I'm proud of you," Bruce said before he walked out the door leaving a very confused Richard to his thoughts. After about 7 minutes Richard came down in a red t-shirt and blue jeans with a pair of red and white converse.

"Bruce I'll be back in about 10 minutes to get some clothes for Kori. Oh and I'm taking the bike," Richard said before he started the motorcycle and drove out of the drive way.

**At Kori's house:**

"Alright let's find Kori's room," Richard said as he walked into the house. (He has a house key) He walked down the halls until he came to a door that said Kori. When he walked in he took a good look at her room.

The walls were a light pink and there was a circle bed in the middle of room that was purple. She had a big closet, TV, laptop, desk, and other things Richard didn't care about. All he really cared about was looking through her clothes.

Richard walked into her closet and found a light pink long sleeve shirt that matched with a pair of white pants. He got her some pink converse and grabbed a white sweat shirt. Now all he needed was something to go under it all.

He took out a white thong and matching lace bra. Then he grabbed a pair of white cloth shorts and black tang top. Richard put it all into his backpack and drove back to the house. When he got there everybody was already there and in the same clothes they were in at the hospital.

"Richard where is she?" Rachel asked as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"And don't you ever run off like that again! You scared me!" Rachel added once she stopped hugging him.

"Yes mother, I'm sorry I scared you, and she upstairs in my room," Richard said before he left for the kitchen to get a glass of water. Everybody ran upstairs and Richard shortly followed them, but walked.

When he walked into his room everybody was sitting on the bed next to Kori. Kori was sleeping but woke once Richard entered the room. (Weird I know)

"Kori why did you leave?" Richard asked from the door way.

"Here you might want this," Richard said handing her the glass of water.

"Now back to my question, why did you leave?" he asked once she took a sip of the water.

"Because I had to find you. I didn't know where you were or if you were even alive, besides I wanted to know why you pointed a gun to Kate," Kori told him.

"Well I pointed a gun to her because I was tired, worried, scared, and annoyed by her voice. Oh ya and she slapped me," Richard said.

"That's a horrible reason!" Kori shouted. She then added,

"I have to go to the bathroom, where is it?"

"Down the hall, last door to the right. Oh and here's some clothes, for if you take a shower or want to get out of those rags," Richard said as he handed her the backpack and she started walking down the hall.

"Ok everybody you should go home and get changed, but bring something to sleep in if you're going to stay the night," Richard said as he pointed out the door and called for Alfred to give them a ride to their houses.

"Alright if you need him to pick you up from your house just call my cell or the house and put a 2 after the number," Richard said as they walked out the front door and into the limo, then drove off.

Richard lay down on his bed and looked up into the ceiling. It had started to rain again and soon became a thunder storm. The sound of thunder echoed though the room and the hall, and then Richard heard a scream come from the bathroom.

Richard got off his bed and ran to the bathroom and opened the door. Right before he opened the door there was another boom from the thunder and then another scream. Richard barged open the door to find Kori in a towel with her hands over her ears.

"Kori are you ok?" Richard asked as he rushed over to her.

"What? Oh yes I'm fine, I'm just afraid of thunder," Kori said as she looked up into his eyes.

"It's only thunder, it can't hurt you," Richard said and then started blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Kori asked.

"Umm I'll just be leaving so you can get dressed," Richard said as he stood up and walked out the door. Then Kori looked at herself, she was only in a towel.

"Oh!" Kori said before she turned around and then heard the door shut and she grabbed her clothes to get dressed. She was putting on her top when another boom of thunder echoed through the bathroom and she let out another scream. Kori heard running and then there was a knock on the door.

"Kori?" Richard asked from the hallway.

"Sorry, thunder," Kori said and then she heard footsteps walk back down the hall.

CHAPTER 11 IS DONE! I WILL BE WORKING ON CHAPTER 12 SOON, BUT I THINK I MIGHT TAKE A SHORT BRAKE. THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY THAT SENT IN THEIR REVIEWS. Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain


	12. Used To Be

Kori walked down the hall to the living room where she saw everybody on the couch watching TV. Except Rachel, who was reading her book.

"Kori, how you feeling?" Rachel asked as she looked up from her book.

"Good, I see you got dressed," Kori said as she sat down next to her.

"Ya. I heard you flipped out because of the thunder and your prince charming came to the rescue,: Rachel said with a smile.

"I was never into the whole prince charming thing," Richard said from behind them.

"Oh Richard, didn't know you were here," Rachel said with an "I'm innocent" look and then she stood up and left for the bathroom.

"You ok? You look a little red?" Richard said as he took Rachel's seat next to Kori.

"Um ya, I'm fine. Just need some water," Kori said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Why is she acting so weird?" Richard said to himself but Gar over heard.

"Cuz she likes you," Gar said with a smile.

"Well duh. Why else would she be dating me? and that's not a good reason for her to be acting weird around me," Richard said.

'Maybe it was because of the thunder storm," Richard said to himself, but once again Gar over heard.

"What happened with the thunder storm?'

"That makes no sense," Richard said.

"You know what I mean, so what happened?" Gar asked him.

"Well Kori was taking a shower…," Richard started.

"What did you spy on her?!" Gar yelled.

"No! Anyway, I heard a scream come from the bathroom so I went to find out what happened," he told Gar.

"Ok go on," he said.

"Well I opened the door and she was in a small towel on the floor. She said she was scared of thunder storms, then I saw that we were really close, so I pulled away from her and then stood up. She asked what was wrong and I said you might want to get dressed and then she looked at what she was wearing so I think now she feels weird because I almost saw her naked," Richard said and then took a deep breath.

"Right, so did you see her naked?" Gar asked with a smile.

"No! You are so nasty!" Richard said walking away to go talk to Kori. He walked into the kitchen and saw Kori sitting at the table with a glass of water.

"So you mind telling me why you're acting so weird?" Richard asked, sitting down next Kori.

"Oh Richard I didn't know you were there," Kori said, startled.

"Kori don't try to change the subject," Richard said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Why have you been acting weird around me?" he asked again, but Kori still didn't answer.

"Kori answer me! If there's something wrong I'll fix it," Richard said looking into her eyes.

"That's just it, you'll do anything for me. It's kind of weird and creepy," Kori told him.

"That's because I love you," he told her.

'You killed somebody for me! That's crazy!'

"I don't want you to die! And he got what he deserved! He hurt you and tried to kill you! What do you want me to just let you die, let him hurt you?!" Richard yelled.

"No! Just I'm not a kid! It would be nice if you just don't worry about me so much. If you would just act like a normal boyfriend?" Kori said.

"Fine," Richard said and then he stood up and left to him room, then Karen walked in.

"So you two through?" Karen asked, sitting down next to Kori.

"No, at least I don't think so," Kori said.

"So why were you yelling?" she asked.

"He asked me why I was acting so weird around him and I told him it was because of the fact that he killed my ex-boyfriend for me. And because he would do anything for me, so I told him to act like a normal boyfriend would," Kori told her.

"Girl that was the wrong move. If you tell Richard to do something like that then he goes back to the way he used to be," Karen said.

"How did he use to act?" Kori asked.

"He was the bad boy. Smoked, did drugs, skipped classes, ditched school. It was horrible, but that all changed when he met Carrie. She changed him into somebody that cared and she loved him with all her heart and him the same. When he met you he got that same feeling back, but once again Xavier took the girl away. He stayed the way he was, the nice, carrying, loving, by your side till the end boyfriend. And you told him not to care so much and to act like a normal boyfriend would, well he went back to the original Richard Grayson," Karen told her.

"What have I done?" Kori asked herself.

"I don't know but you better fix it quick before it's too late," Karen said before Kori ran out of the kitchen and up the Richard's room. She ran in to find Richard on the computer.

"What the hell is your problem?! Ever heard of knocking?" Richard asked coldly as he stood up and sat down on his bed and picked up his black and red guitar.

"Richard I'm sorry for telling you to change. You should stay the way you were, please go back to the way you used to be. The Richard I loved," Kori told him.

"You told me to act like a normal boyfriend, that's what I'm doing. Acting the way I used to, which was like a normal boyfriend. You're gonna have to deal with it, because I'm here to stay," Richard said before he turned away and Kori left the room and ran back downstairs to find Karen.

"Oh Karen what have I done?" Kori asked Karen and they were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Well you didn't know any better, but now you have to find a way to change him back," Karen told her.

"How do I do that?" Kori asked.

"You have to make him worry again."

WELL I DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO MUCH AND THE NEXT CHAPTER THEY WILL BE BACK IN SCHOOL. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY THAT DID REVIEW. CARRIE IS JUST SOME GIRL I MADE UP.

PLEASE REVIEW! Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain


	13. To Match Her Boyfriend

"How do I do that?" Kori asked her friend.

"I don't know! You think of something. I'm just here to watch it all happen," Karen said before she stood up and started to walk out the door.

"Wait. What do you think I should do?" Kori asked, standing up.

"Well you could act like everything is fine and make it seem like you don't care. And then like leave town or something all of a sudden for along time and maybe he'll miss you and turn back and try to get you to come back," Karen told her.

"Ok I can do that. And this summer I was thinking about going back to Italy to visit my friends. So I'll go there and I'll call you every night so you can tell me how he's taking it. Karen can you tell everybody but Richard what's going on?" Kori asked.

"No problem I'll tell them and if they tell anybody else I'll beat them up," Karen said with a smile.

"Thanks Karen. I don't know what I would do without you," Kori said giving her a quick hug.

"If you didn't have me, who knows what you would do," Karen said with a wink and then left the kitchen just before Rachel came in to get some tea.

"What was that all about?" Rachel asked, walking in and getting out a black mug.

"Oh nothing, really. She was just helping me with Richard," Kori told her.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Rachel asked sitting down next to Kori once she had her tea.

(Ok Kori told her about the plan and I'm not going to retype it because I'm tired. It's 12:13 am right now, but here I am typing up this chapter for you people. Anyway Kori tells her everything and now here we are back with Kori and Rachel at the table talking)

"That could work, but do you promise to call me every night also?" Rachel asked, taking another sip of her tea.

"I will. Now I got to go put my plan into action," Kori said as she stood up.

"Alright, good luck," Rachel said as Kori walked out the door and Rachel stayed there drinking her tea. Kori went upstairs to Richard's room and opened the door,

"What did I tell you about knocking?" Richard asked her.

"Come on Richard lets go to the mall, I want to get my ears pierced," Kori said as she pulled Richard to the door.

"Fine whatever," Richard said as he stood up and walked to his motorcycle. (Kori's afraid of motorcycles and has never been on one in her life, but she has to go along with him. There's a first time for everything)

Kori walked over to his black motorcycle with a red robin painted on the side. She got on behind him and then he drove down the rode going 90 mph. After like a minute of riding Kori had fallen in love with his motorcycle. The wind going through her hair and the rush of everything around you.

When they got to the mall Kori got off and went in with Richard to find Claire's. They walked in and Kori took a seat on the chair then a lady came over to her and pulled out the earring gun. (I don't know what they're called all I know is that they have the word gun in it)

She picked out a pair of red earrings and then there was a sharp pain in her ears and she walked out.

"Come on Richard lets go get some earrings!" Kori said as she walked through the mall looking for hot topic. (She's looking for weird earrings that might make Richard go "What the hell are you wearing?" I do not think hot topic sells weird things but some of the things they sell there are odd, but that's in my opinion.)

Kori found a pair of black skull earrings and red broken heart earrings. She also found a black long sleeve shirt that had a red broken heart on it under the heart it says 'Heart Breaker' She also found a short red shirt, black and red stripped stockings, and a pair of all black converse to top it off.

So was no longer the Kori that cared about her grades and other things but now she was the Kori that didn't care. She was now the Kori to match her boyfriend.

EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!!!!!!!

SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW, BUT IT'S A GOOD ONE I HOPE. SEE IN THIS CHAPTER I WANTED TO RELATE KORI A LIL BIT TO ME. I'VE GOTTEN MY EARS PIERCED THREE TIMES AND I LOVE MOTORCYCLES CUZ MY DAD HAS ONE. PLEASE SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS! Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain


	14. New Rachel

Then were walking out of the mall and everybody was starring at them. The walked out to the parking lot and got on then drove off going over 100 mph! They came back to the mansion everybody had left to their homes.

"Hey Richard you want to go to a club tonight?" Kori asked, sitting him down on the couch and sitting on his lap almost touching his nose with hers.

"Sure whatever," Richard said and then Kori got off him and ran to the bathroom to get ready. Richard stood up, walked to the phone and then called Rachel to meat them at the Down Hill Night Club. (I just made that up, please don't hate me!)

"Hello?" Rachel asked from the other line. She was at home reading her book that was due tomorrow and she still had over 200 pages to finish reading.

"Kori and I are you going to the Down Hill Night Club tonight, wanna come?" Richard asked.

"Oh Richard it's you. What no hellos?" Rachel asked.

"No. So are you coming or not?" Richard asked Rachel.

"I have a book to finish I don't think I can," she told him.

"Forget about school and homework. Tomorrow I'm ditching school to go to the Three Days Grace concert with Kori," Richard said.

"Oh really. Richard can I talk to Kori?" Rachel asked him.

"Fine. Kori! Rachel wants to talk to you!" Richard yelled up the stairs and then hung up the phone right after Kori picked up the phone.

"Hey Rachel. You coming to the club?" Kori asked as she got out of the shower and dried off.

"No because I have homework to do! And what's this I hear about ditching school to go to the Three Days Grace concert!?" Rachel yelled into the phone. Kori walked over to her huge closet to get out her clothes. (what every girl wants a huge closet to put whatever in. My closet is so big if I was to take everything out of it I could put my bed in there, but that's beside the point.)

"Rachel I'm sorry, but I have to play the part right, and I did it five times when I was still in Italy," Kori said as she pulled out a black, strapless, lace bra with a matching thong.

"I don't care what you did in Italy! I care about what you're doing to get Richard back!" Rachel yelled.

"Come on Rachel, have some fun. Maybe Gar will ask you out," Kori said with a smile as she looked through her clothes to find her skirt and matching top.

"Fine I'll go…wait! What the hell do you mean by Gar might ask me out?!" Rachel asked, just then realizing what Kori had said.

"I see the way he looks at you and I've seen the way you look at him when you think nobody is watching. You love him and he loves you, face it," Kori said.

"Fine I have a crush on him, but do you think he likes me back?" Rachel asked. (See this is something Kori would be asking Rachel, but not in this story)

"Hell yes he loves you! Listen come over to my house in 30 minutes and wear something you wouldn't wear to a club," Kori said.

Why would I do that?" Rachel asked.

"Because I'm gonna give you a make over, oh and make that fifteen minutes," Kori said before she hung up after finding her skirt.

"Well I guess I should start walking over, this is gonna be a long night," Rachel said before she grabbed her jacket and walked out the door. When she got to Richard's house she knocked on the door and Kori came running to the door and opened it.

Kori was wearing just a pair of booty shorts over her thong and she was still wearing her bra. She had painted her nails black with some red roses in the corner on her thumb. She also did the same with her toes, but the rose was on her big toe and some of her hair already had black streaks in it.

"Oh my god Kori, I am not doing that," Rachel said before Kori grabbed her and ran up the stairs. (When Kori went shopping with Richard she bought like a whole closet full of clothes for her new look. So she has lots of clothes with her and she has her own room there so now she just lives there)

"Rachel you sit there well I got get some clothes for you to look try on," Kori said as she put Rachel in her black and red bed. (yes she even bought new stuff for her room)

Kori came out with a red pair of booty shorts that said _HOTTIE_ on the back and red shirt that said _HEART BREAKER. _The shirt ended almost right under her breasts and is she were to bend over you would be able to see her butt. Kori found a pair of red boots that went a little below Rachel's knees. Rachel went to try it on and fell in love with the out fit.

"Kori you have such good taste," Rachel said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"I know and Gar is gonna be loving you tonight, oh and don't forget to bend over when he's looking your way," Kori told her.

"Why do I have to bend over?" Rachel asked before she bent over and saw some of her butt.

"Kori! I can't do that!" Rachel cried.

"Yes you can and you will because once you do Gar won't be able to look away. You want him don't you?" Kori asked.

"Yes."

"Then what are you worried about, make your move and trust me you'll hit a home run," Kori said before she walked into the bathroom and called Rachel in, it was time to do her hair and makeup.

"Alright for your hair we're gonna put it in a lose ponytail and then I have this red lip stick that will scream kiss me. Along with purple eye shadow and mascara to match," Kori said as she looked through her makeup bag and took out certain things.

"Kori are you sure about this?" Rachel asked because she was worried.

"I'm positive. Now just close your eyes and I'll tell you when you can open them," Kori said before she got closer to Rachel.

"Alright you can open your eyes," Kori said and then Rachel looked at herself in the mirror. She looked sexy and had a feeling Garfield would think the same thing. (She looks like what Kori said she was gonna do, so put it all together and you got Rachel)

"Kori what are you going to wear?" Rachel asked seeing as Kori was still only in her shorts and bra.

"Don't worry about me I know what I'm wearing. Just watch TV or read a book while I get ready," Kori said before she went into the bedroom and got ready. Half an hour later Kori came out wearing black leather pants that hugged her body along with a red halter top that had black heart on it in the lower right corner. Her hair had black streaks in it and her nails were still painted black, but now instead of roses there were red hearts.

She had on a pair of black high heals that made her about an inch taller. In her ears she had black dangle earrings with red hearts hanging from the bottom of them. She also looked sexy and couldn't wait to party.

"Come on lets got find us some boys!"

HOTTIEHOTTIEHOTTIEHOTTIEHOTTIEHOTTIEHOTTIEHOTTIE

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY THAT DID REVIEW AND TO PEOPLE THAT DIDN'T PLEASE DO! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AUTHORS NOTES SO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS SEND THEM IN YOUR REVIEW AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO ANSWER THEM. Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain


	15. I Love You

Kori and Rachel walked down the stairs to find Garfield and Richard talking on the couch. Kori cleared her throat to get their attention and they looked up to the stairs.

"I would like to introduce you all to the new Rachel Roth," Kori said and then moved out of the way so that Rachel could walk down the stairs. Gar saw Rachel and his jaw dropped to ground. He couldn't stop staring at her, or her breasts. When Rachel reached the bottom of the stairs she looked at Gar.

He was wearing a green t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans along with white and green converse. He hair was as it always was, green and slightly spiked. Richard was wearing a red shirt and baggy jeans with all black converses. His hair was spiked with some red streaks in it.

"Well boys lets go party!" Kori said as she ran over to Richard's new red and black motorcycle.

"Rachel you look, umm, hot," Gar said and then blushed so much you would think his checks were on fire. Rachel started to blush also, but not as much.

"Are we gonna go?" Rachel asked.

'Right, um ya,' Gar said and then walked over to his black jaguar. He opened the door for Rachel and then drove off following Richard and Kori.

**At the club:**

"So Richard you want to dance?" Kori asked Richard who was just sitting.

"No," Richard said as he took a sip of his coke.

"Fine then, I'll just have to find somebody else to dance with," Kori said as she walked away but was shortly stopped by a guy.

"Hey sexy. Wanna dance?" the guy asked.

"Sure," Kori said before she walked to the dance floor with him. Richard still didn't care and Kori checked to see if he had moved. So Kori started dancing dirty with the guy and he started feeling her all over. Richard watched and then stood up and pulled Kori away from him.

"What? You jealous?" Kori asked with a smile.

"No," Richard said dully.

"Then why did you pull me away?" she asked.

"Because you can only dance like that with me," Richard said before they started dancing.

"_Yes! I got to him, or I did a little,"_ Kori thought to herself.

**With Rachel and Garfield:**

"So you wanna dance?" Garfield asked Rachel who was just standing there.

"Um… sure," Rachel said and then walked to the dance floor. They started dancing, but not like Kori and Richard. After about two songs they went back to the table to get something to eat.

"Um Rachel can I talk to you in the bathroom?" Kori asked, standing up.

"Ya, sure," Rachel said and then stood up and walked to the bathroom with Kori.

**In the bathroom:**

"Alright spill! What's going on with you and Gar?" Kori asked once they were in the bathroom.

"Nothing, he just asked me to dance," Rachel said.

"You said yes right?" Kori asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now did you bend over yet?" she asked.

"No, I have no reason to bend over," Rachel said.

"Ok I know, ask Garfield if he wants to dance and then I'll call your cell. You go over to get it out of your purse and well your looking for it take stuff out of your purse. Then when you're about to grab it, make something fall out of your purse and then bend over to get it," Kori told her.

"Do you think it will work?" Rachel asked well Kori replied her makeup.

"Of course it will work. Now go get him," Kori said before she pushed Rachel out the door and she bumped into Gar.

"Oh I'm sorry… Garfield is that you?" Rachel asked, looking up.

"Um ya. I was waiting for you to finish," then there was silence.

"Do you want to dance?" Rachel asked ending the awkward silence.

"Sure," Garfield said and then walked off. Kori gave a quick wink and then followed. After about two minutes into the dance Kori called Rachel's phone from the bathroom. Rachel heard it and walked over to the table with Gar following.

"Now where did I put my phone?" Rachel asked as she searched her purse and after about 10 seconds she knocked it over.

"Clumsy me," Rachel said before she bent over. Gar watched as she bent over and her butt started to show. Once again Gar's jaw to the ground and this time it didn't go back up when she turned around.

"_I can't take it anymore!"_ Gar thought to himself. He went over to Rachel, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her! After what seemed like forever he pulled away and said,

"Rachel, I love you."

!KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!

WOW!! WHAT A SHOCKER! NOT. PLEASE REVIEW, OH AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AUTHOR'S NOTS. SO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ASK THEM IN YOUR REVIEW!!! Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain


	16. Author's Notes

THIS CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS THAT THE READERS THAT SENT IN REVIEWS ASKED. IN OTHER WORDS THIS CHAPTER WILL ANSWER QUESTION THAT ARE ASKED IN REVIEWS. DOESN'T MATTER IF THEY ARE ABOUT THE STORY OR NOT I WILL PUT THEM ON THIS CHAPTER. BEWEAR! OR I'LL PUT MOST OF THEM.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

_QUESTION FROM CHAPTER 3:_

THIS STORY IS STARROB! I WOULDN'T WRITE ANY OTHER TYPE OF STORY. BESIDES XAVIER DIDN'T REALLY LIKE HER, HE JUST WANTED TO GET INTO HER BED. BUT THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN IN A STORY I WRITE UNLESS I CHANGE THE WAY I AM.

I WANTED TO SAY THNXS TO EVERYBODY THAT SENT IN THEIR REVIEWS. A SPECIAL THNKS TO RoSeFiRe FOR HELPPING ME WITH THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY. AND THANK YOU TO dolphinluver21 FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.

OK AFTER CARMEN AND KATE FOUND OUT RICHARD KILLED XAVIER THEY DECIDED TO NOT MAKE KORI'S LIFE HORRIBLE.

_QUESTION FROM CHAPTER 6:_

NOW IN THE FIGHT WITH XAVIER, RICHARD, AND KORI AFTER ROY AND HIS FRIENDS BEAT HIM UP MORE TEACHER CAME AND HE GOT SUSPENDED.

ALSO IN THIS STORY PEOPLE HEAL REALLY FAST, LIKE MY OTHER STORIES. SO LIKE IF YOU HAVE CUTS, BURNS, AND BRUISES THEN THEY HEAL WITHIN THE HOUR.

KORI AND XAVIER WERE DATING FOR ABOUT 3 WEEKS AND OVER THOSE THREE WEEKS RICHARD STARTED TO GET FEELINGS FOR KORI. THAT'S WHY HE SAID HE LOVED HER AND HE LIKED HER FROM WHEN HE FIRST SAW HER.

SORRY THAT THE STORY IS RUSHED, BUT I HAVE TO SKIP UNIMPORTANT PARTS OF THE STORY.

_QUESTION FROM CHAPTER 9:_

THE TEACHERS DON'T STOP KIDS WHEN THEY GET INTO FIGHTS BECAUSE THEY'RE WIMPS AND LET THE PRINCIPLE WORK THINGS OUT. THEY JUST SAY, 'DON'T HIT EACH OTHER' AND 'STOP.' BUT THAT'S ALL THEY SAY.

_QUESTION FROM CHAPTER 8:_

XAVIER DID ALL THOSE THINGS TO KORI BECAUSE SHE WASN'T HIS ANYMORE. HE NEVER REALLY LOVED KORI, HE JUST WANTED HER BECAUSE SHE WAS HOT AND HE THOUGHT OF HER AS A TROPHY. HE WAS LYING TO HER FROM THE BEGINNING, JUST PLAYING AN ACT TO GET ON HER GOOD SIDE. AND IF HE COULDN'T HAVE HER NOBODY COULD.

_QUESTION FROM CHAPTER 13:_

YES I DID STAY UP UNTIL 1 IN THE MORNING TO FINISH THAT CHAPTER, BECAUSE I WANTED TO MAKE THE PEOPLE THAT SENT IN REVIEWS TELLING ME TO UPDATE HAPPY. THANK YOU FOR YOU REVIEWS.

_QUESTION WAS PMED TO ME:_

I GOT A QUESTION FROM A SERTAIN SOMEBODY THAT ASKED, 'how do you write so good!' WELL THE ANSWER TO THAT IS… I DON'T KNOW. I QUESS IT'S JUST A GIFT I HAVE.

_QUESTION FROM CHAPTER 1:_

YES I'M ONLY ELEVEN TO PEOPLE THAT DON'T KNOW MY AGE BECAUSE THEY DON'T READ MY PROFILE.

_QUESTION FROM CHAPTER 7:_

KORI SCREAMED BECAUSE XAVIER PULLED OUT A KNIFE AND WAS GOING TO BURN HER AND CUT HER AND HURT HER. WOULDN'T YOU SCREAM TOO?

_QUESTION FROM CHAPTER 6:_

I AM TRYING MY BEST TO MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS BUT I ALSO WANT TO END MY CHAPTERS WITH A CLIFFY.

_QUESTION FROM CHAPTER 12:_

RICHARD USED TO BE WITH CARRIE UNTIL XAVIER KISSED HER. RICHARD SAW THIS AND THOUGHT WRONG OF IT, SO RICHARD GOT IN A FIGHT WITH CARRIE ABOUT THE KISS. CARRIE SAID THAT XAVIER SAID, 'Richard broke up with you and said he didn't want you.' BUT RICHARD SAID HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT AND THAT CARRIE KISS XAVIER, NOT XAVIER KISSED CARRIE. AFTER CARRIE MOVED RICHARD FOUND OUT THAT CARRIE WAS RIGHT. AND THAT IS WHAT HAPPENED TO CARRIE.

WELL I HOPE THAT ANSWERED ALL YOUR QUESTIONS. THNXS FOR THE REVIEWS! Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain


	17. Ya I Did

Rachel couldn't move, he had just kissed her and she couldn't believe it.

"Um Rachel are you ok?" Gar asked, getting worried because she didn't say anything.

"You love me?" Rachel asked, finally speaking.

"Yes, more then anything," Gar said and once Rachel heard this she pulled him into a passionate kiss. At first Garfield was shocked, but then he deepened the kiss. So there they were making out and our favorite couple comes by.

"Yes! They are finally together!" Kori yelled and made them jump. They quickly pulled away from each acting like nothing happened.

"I saw it all… and I'm so happy!" Kori said and then hugged Rachel.

"We should probably go home, it's almost twelve," Gar said looking at his watch.

"Ya probably should," Kori said and then started walking to the exit.

**Over the next 1 ½ months, Kori has been acting more and more like Richard and Richard was getting worst. She still was trying to get him back to normal, but she was having lots of fun doing all the things she was afraid to do originally.**

**Last Friday Richard and Kori ditched school at 3****rd**** period to go jump off a nearby waterfall. Did I mention into the freezing cold water? It was about a 25 food drop to the white water rushing below her. When she hit the water, Kori noticed just how cold it really was and it made her throat cold. Giving her the feeling she could breath. Richard jumped in after her and they soon started making out on a rock**

(When I went to Dunsmuir I jumped off a water fall, but it wasn't that high. The water was freakin cold so I described how I felt… and to tell you the truth I started to panic. There were rocks you could sit or stand on that were still a lil bit in the water and that's were they started making out. I did not make out while I was in the water!)

**So far, Kori's life as a punk trying to fix her boyfriend was pretty good. It was getting close to summer and when I say close I mean really close, like one week left. Rachel and Garfield were deeply in the love and inseparable. Victor and Karen had gotten together also, but that was no surprise. **

**Kate was still mad that Richard killed Xavier and everybody at school knew the first day they came back to school and saw the look in Richard's eyes and what he was wearing. Nobody would go near him and teachers tried their hardest not to get him mad.**

**FLASHBACK OF THE DAY THEY RETURNED TO SCHOOL:**

_It was like any other day. Get up, take shower, get dressed, put on makeup, and then go down stairs and wait for Richard. But today wasn't like any other day, no…. today was the day they came back to school. Today was gonna be weird._

_Richard came down stairs wearing a red shirt with a black skull on it. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and red and black shoes. His hair was spiked and had red streaks in it. _

_Kori was wearing a black tube top with a red heart on it. She wore a pair of red short shorts and black flip flops to match. Her read hair had black streaks in it and she was wearing a pair of red heart earrings._

_They walked to the corner where they met Rachel and Garfield holding hands. Rachel was wearing a green shirt with a pair of blue jeans. Her hair was down and she was wearing green high top converse. Gar was wearing a purple shirt and blue jeans. His green hair was spiked and he was wearing purple converse._

"_Hey," Gar said with a smile and then they started walking to school._

_When they got onto school campus everybody stared at what Richard and Kori were wearing. And they were also staring at Rachel and Gar's hand holding._

"_Wow what happened to you?" Roy asked Richard as walked up to him and then looked at Kori._

"_Wow… you are so fine"' Roy said and went over to Kori. But before he could say anything else Kori slapped him._

"_I'm with Richard and if you're a good friend you'll stay away from your best friend's girlfriend," Kori said and moved closer to Richard who wrapped his arm around her slim waist. _

"_Still fierce, I love that about you," Roy said with a smirk and then walked away. _

"_What a creep," Rachel said and then walked off to her locker with Garfield. Just then Kate walked in a slapped Richard._

"_That's what you get for killing him!" Kate said, crying._

"_You already snapped me," Richard stated. _

"_Well that was for killing him and this is for pointing a gun to my head!" Kate yelled before slapping him again and then she ran off with Terra following. Everybody started at Richard as he walked by with Kori. _

"_Did he really kill somebody?" some girl said to her friend._

"_Maybe that's why he's so different now," a boy said to his girlfriend. And then Roy walked up again with Allen._

"_So Richard who'd you kill… if you did kill anybody?" Allen asked._

"_Xavier Red. Shot him in the head," Richard said in a tone that said, 'I don't care that I did it, I'm actually happy that I killed him.'_

"_You killed Xavier?"' Allen yelled._

"_Ya, you got a problem with that?" Richard asked him. _

"_Ya I got a problem with you killing Xavier!" Allen yelled._

"_Why'd you kill him?" Roy asked._

"_He was going to kill Kori," Richard told them. _

"_So you killed a guy to save some girl?" Roy asked and then Richard punched him in the face, giving him a nose bleed._

"_Don't you ever talk about her that way!" Richard threatened before he walked off with Kori. They were walking down the hall the principal started talking through the intercom._

"_Students, I need your attention. It is sad to say that Xavier Red was killed about a week ago," the principal said and all the kids stopped, but Kori and Richard. They kept walking to their lockers. _

"_That will be all," the principal said before he turned off the intercom. All the kids started talking and once they were in their class some guy from behind Richard asked,_

"_Who do you think killed him?" _

"_I did," Richard said blankly. _

"_WHAT?!" the boy yelled._

"_I killed him, do you need me to spell it?" Richard said load enough for all the kids in class to hear it. They all looked in Richard's direction and then started screaming or talking._

"_Quite," Mr. Moth yelled as he walked into the class._

"_Why are you all yelling and screaming?" Mr. Moth asked sitting down at his desk._

"_Richard killed Xavier!" a girl from the front row screamed._

"_What? That's a lie. Richard wouldn't kill him… would you Richard?" Mr. Moth asked him. _

"_Ya I killed him and I'd do it again if I could," Richard said and then stood up._

"_Come on Kori," Richard said, walking to the door._

"_Where are we going?" Kori asked, standing up as well._

"_Let's go for a joy ride."_

"_Finally! I was waiting for you to say that," Kori said and then walked over to him._

"_And where do you think you're going?" Mr. Moth asked, standing up from his desk._

"_For a ride," Kori said and then walked out with Richard._

RIDERIDERIDERIDERIDERIDERIDERIDERIDERIDERIDERIDE

WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 17! PLEASE REVIEW! Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain


	18. Who Are You?

Richard was walking down the hall with Kori holding his hand. Nobody dared stare at him because they were afraid they might get punch like one kid that stared at him for too long.

"Richard I'm going to Italy to visit my friends for the summer," Kori said as they were taking out some books.

"What? I mean… whatever," Richard said, quickly recovering.

"I'm going to miss you," Kori said.

"Ya whatever," Richard said and then walked away leaving Kori.

"_I guess he won't miss me," _Kori thought to herself as she started to cry.

**The Day Kori Leaves:**

Kori was wearing a purple tang top and a pair of blue jeans. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she was wearing purple flip flops. She had a purple back pack with her clothes and other stuff in it. She was going to buy clothes in Italy so she didn't need to pack much.

"Good bye Karen and Vic," Kori said as she hugged them with tears in her eyes.

"Bye girl you take care," Karen said with tears in her eyes also.

"Bye lil lady," Victor said and hugged her and then Kori gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Rachel," Kori said as she hugged her.

"Bye Kori and thank you for everything. I'll see you next year when school starts," Rachel said and then Kori went to Garfield.

"Bye Gar," she said, hugging him.

"Bye Kori," Gar said and then Kori gave him a kiss on the cheek before she went to Richard.

"Good bye Richard. I'll miss you," Kori said.

"I love you Kori," Richard said.

"I love you too Richard," Kori said before he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Now boarding flight 12 to Italy," a man said over the intercom.

"That's my flight," Kori said and then walked away. When she looked back she thought she saw Richard's eyes tear up. Kori kept walking and took her seat on the plane; she looked out the window as they started to take off. The ground got farther away until she could hardly see it.

Five minutes into the flight Kori started to fall asleep, until there was gun shot! Kori opened her eyes wide and screamed with everybody else as a man grabbed a pair-a-shoot and jumped out the plane.

Kori got up and ran to the pilot area where she found them dead! Kori fell back to the floor screaming and started crying. The plane started heading to the ground at a very fast speed, but Kori was the only one that knew because she looked out the window. Kori quickly got up and ran to the bathroom waiting for the hit. Richard watched in horror as the plane went speeding to the ground and then exploded!

Richard ran out of the parking lot and got onto his motorcycle. Then he drove out to find where the plane crashed. He followed the smoke and it came to a corn field. (don't ask) Richard rode his bike through the corn until he came to a point when he saw a dead person.

He got off his bike and started checking ever person hoping to Kori. He had gone through 20 people and hadn't found Kori, so he kept looking. He came to a stop when he saw a girl with red hair at the other side of the plane of the plane crash. He ran over and sure enough it was Kori.

Richard picked her up in his arms and brought her to a clearing to next to his bike. People driving by had stopped to look at the plane and when they saw Richard come out with Kori in his arms they started screaming.

"Kori please wake up. Don't die, you can't. I need you," Richard said, crying and then Kori started coughing.

"Kori?" Richard asked.

"Who are you?"

?????WHOAREYOU?WHOAREYOU?WHOAREYOU?WHOAREYOU?????

AND THAT'S THE END!! THE END THAT YOU ALL'VE BEEN WAITING FOR. THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY THAT SENT I YOUR REVIEWS AND A HUGE THANKS TO 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe' FOR HELPING ME THINK OF AN ENDING AND FOR HELPING OUT WITH THE STORY! I WOULDN'T HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR WITHOUT YOU. sniffle luv, I Laugh at ur Pain

_Thanks to everybody that reviewed! Next I'm editing the sequel, Remember Me. Please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


End file.
